Cartoon Survivor Day 1
by veed
Summary: my first survivor story. Really funny. PLZ REVEIW
1. Default Chapter

Survivor day 1  
  
Team 1:  
Serge (Chrono Cross)  
Toad (X-Men)  
Mulder (X-files)  
Gene (Outlaw Star)  
Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)  
Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)  
Ustess (Courage the Cowardly Dog)  
  
Team 2  
Kid (Chrono Cross)  
Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget)  
Storm (X-Men)  
Scully (X-Files)  
Juni (Spy-Kids)  
Jim (Outlaw Star)  
Quetre (Gundam Wing)  
  
Here are your announcers Link, Heero, Releena and Homer!  
Link: Hello! I'm Link and here's my co-announcer Heero!  
Heero: I'm going to kill you Link... and you Releena... And you Homer...  
Homer: (BURP)  
Releena: EEEEWWWWWWW!!!!! WHO STUCK ME WITH THIS FAT LOSER!!!!!!!!!  
Link: How should I know... go ask the guy who made this show.  
Releena: Take me to him.  
Link: NO WAY ROYALTY-BUT!!!!!!  
Releena: Guards!!!!!! (Guards come but Link attacks them with sword and they runaway like girls running to an N-sync concert)  
Releena: (mumble)   
Link: hehehehe....  
Heero: I said I'm going to kill you!  
Everyone except Homer: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
Link: Okaaaay that's enough.... We need to get back to the show!  
Releena: ...  
Homer: (BURP)  
Heero: I'm going to kill you!!!!  
Link: okay. For team 1 we have Serge. This guy is trying defeat fate and battle a lot of enemies to do it.  
Heero: Hmmmm?! Tell me more about this... Serge.  
Link: Not now Heero! For our next contestant we have Toad. This is a slimy guy.  
Homer: Ooooooo! Slimy?  
Link: Now we have Mulder a UFO chaser from X-Files. He's one of the FBI so ya better not do anything bad.  
Homer: UH OH!  
Link: Next we have a trigger-happy outlaw named Gene.  
Heero: Hey maybe this job isn't too bad!  
Link: We also have Courage the Cowardly Dog!  
Releena: A PUPPY!!!!! YES!!! Can I play with him after the show?  
Link: No.  
Releena: Guards! (No guards come)  
Releena: HUH?!  
Link: Not gonna work. Maybe you should get some new ones.  
Releena: Maybe you should stick your head in a toilet!  
Link: HEY! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!  
Releena: OH NO! Elf boy's coming over here, I better run.  
Link: YOU BETTER! (Link jumps at Releena)  
SMACK!  
Link: God! What are your bones made out of? Lead?   
Releena: Wouldn't you like to know?  
Link: Anyways... our next suvivor is Solid Snake a Russian spy.  
Heero: I LOVE THIS JOB!   
Link: Our last contestant for team 1 is Ustess a wife-demanding husband. He also hates Courage.  
Releena: (GASP)  
Homer: Hmm!?  
Heero: I'm still going to kill all of you!  
Link: We know we know! Now will you shut up already!  
Link: For Team 2 we have Kid, she helps Serge.  
Link: We also have Inspector Gadget. I don't think he needs a description.  
Homer: Gadget? Oooo.  
Link: Releena? Take over from here I've got to get a drink of water.  
Releena: WHAT???? MOI!!!!?????   
Link: Yes.  
Releena: Fine have your way lazy elf butt. Hmph!  
Link: Whatever!  
Releena: (talking and pouting at the same time) next is Storm from the X-Me... (cuts off) I don't get it if she's a girl why is she an X-Man.  
Link (back from getting a drink of water): Get on with it!  
Releena: HMPH! The next person is Scully who works with Mulder.  
Link: I'll take over! You suck at announcing!  
Releena: Excuse me you wanna get slapped again!?  
Link: You wanna get that same hand you slapped me with get chopped off!?   
Releena: RRRRRRRR....  
Link: our next survivor is Juni a spy-kid.  
Heero: Yuck...  
Releena: A little kid spy! That's sooooo cute!  
Heero: Put a sock in it Releena.  
Releena: HEY!!!!!  
Link: That's the smartest thing you've said today Heero!  
Link: Next up is Jim, Gene's partner.  
Heero: Hmm? (not as interested)  
Link: Last but not least... well maybe he "is" least, is Quetre. He's a Gundam pilot like Heero.  
Heero: I don't like him.  
Link: Well... that's all the contestants... HUH?! What's this?! There are two special guests for each team. For team 1 there is Ranma. A guy that if he get splashed with cold water he turns into a girl. Weird.  
Releena: EEEWWWWWW!  
Link: For team 2 is an evil cactus that takes over peoples minds. He's from outlaw star.  
Link: That's all the time we have for today. Tune in next time for Survivor Day 2!  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!  



	2. Survivor Day 2

Survivor Day 2

Survivor Day 2

And here are your announcers Link, Releena, Heero and… HUH!? Homer has been replaced by Darien!

Ok so here are your announcers Link, Releena, Heero and Darien. 

Link: It's a beautiful day at Jurassic Park Island! Firstly our teams must think up a name for themselves.

Releena: Oh Darien! Thank you for the rose. ***faints***

Heero: Ok. I changed my mind about killing _all_ of you. Now I'm just killing Releena and Darien.

Link: Okay. Now today the action will begin. Yesterday all we did was tell you the competitors and such, but today the adventure will start!

Darien: An Adventure! Oh goody! 

Heero: (Pulls gun) Better watch it with the dorky words.

Darien: OH DEAR! THAT'S NOT NECESSARY!

Link: Actually it is. Well anyways I'm going to our two teams to find out what they will call themselves. 

Link: Here I am with team 1. So what are you guys going to call yourselves!

Toad: I know! The Toads!

Everyone: NO!

Mulder: What about the Believers.

Everyone: NAH!

Mulder: Picky.

Gene: Hey! Howabout the Outlaws!

Everyone: Hmmm. Ok.

Link: Good! Team 1 will be called the Outlaws. Now to team 2!

(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)#(*)

Link: Team 2 what do you want to be called?

Evil Cactus: WE WILL BE CALLED THE WORLD DOMINATORS! 

Everyone: Uhhhhhhhh… NO!

Quetre: I know! Peace!

Everyone: How about not.

Kid: ***gets behind Link and holds knife to his throat*** Oi' mates! It'll be celd Die Lynx!

Link: ***talking shaky*** OK! Its settled team 2 will be called Die Lynx!

Everyone: Ah man!

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Link: And here begins Survivor! … Uh some ones supposed to say something.

Darien: I'll say something!

Everyone except Releena who is still passed out: …that's okay.

Heero: I'll do it. The first contest they'll have to do is a relay race through the jungle.

Link: So lets begin!

Darien: Lets!

Link and Heero: ***death glare*** Who said you could talk?!

Darien: ***gulp***

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Technical difficulties please stand by

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

***screen returns with Link with a black eye, Heero with a finger bent backwards and Darien with a broken arm, a broken leg, a neck brace, an eye patch, an eye patch on the other eye and a two missing front teeth*** 

Link: Well… let's get down to the relay area and start the race!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Link: I'm down at the starting point of the race with Heero and Darien. ***Darien wanders of and accidentally bonks his head into a tree***

Link: This is how it works. The first people racing being Serge and Kid start from the starting point. Then at a certain place they tag the next people, then those people tag the next people and so on.

Heero: The first team to get to the finish line wins!

Link: The team that loses has to vote one of their members of tonight. The team that wins gets something that will make life on the island easier and has to someone of their own team tomorrow night.

***Link whispers to the ref to start the race***

Ref: ON YOUR MARK… GET READY… GET SET… GO!

To be continued…


End file.
